


Names

by Fire_Cooking



Series: Boxmore bot 'Human' AU [13]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Baby Names, M/M, Names, One Shot, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: The decision to have a little bundle of joy is no where near as hard as picking a name for itIt makes it a little easier when you can pick a family name
Relationships: Ernesto/Neil (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: Boxmore bot 'Human' AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486763
Kudos: 4





	Names

Neil laid across the top of the couch, a book in one hand and a pencil in the other.

Ernesto sat on the floor, leaned against the couch, another book in one hand and a pen in the other.

“Tabby.” Neil said bored.

“Sounds like a cat.” Ernesto said back.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Neil crossed something out.

“Sam.” Ernesto said quickly.

“Could go either way too.” Neil said.

“I’ll put it down.” Ernesto kept his page and flipped to the back of the book, adding Sam to a list of names.

The two sat in more quiet.

“Taylor.” Neil said.

Ernesto was quite a moment. “I like that.” He looked up at Neil.

“It’s simple, could go both ways too.” Neil looked down at Ernesto.

“Put that down.” Ernesto said, Neil flipped to the back of the book, putting down the name before going back to his spot in the book.

“Sawyer.” Ernesto said.

“No.”

Ernesto crossed something out.

“Talynn.” Neil said.

“It’s okay?” Ernesto said as he scanned his book. “I guess maybe.” 

“Alright.” Neil circled something.

“Sebastian.” Ernesto said.

“I’d maybe that too.” Neil said.

Ernesto circled something.

“Tasha.” Neil said.

“I like that.” Ernesto said. “Simple.” 

“Takes out a syllable, makes it more fresh.” Neil added, he wrote something in the back of the book.

“Yeah.” Ernesto agreed, he kept scanning. “Seth.”

“Maybe?” Neil said. 

Ernesto circled something. “It’s something I guess.”

Neil rolled over and sat up, still looking at his book.

“Teagan.”

Ernesto was quiet.

“I think it's nice. It has a ring to it!” Neil said, looking at the name. “It’s simple too, two syllables, we said we’d like to go shorter. And it means poet, I think that’s neat too. I-” Neil looked at Ernesto, suddenly he started going pale. “Oh, oh I’m sorry I forgot-”

Ernesto looked up at Neil. “No, go on, you really like it.” Ernesto said quickly.

“No I’ll just-” Neil went to flip the page.

“Neil-” Ernesto got up and onto the couch. “Neil it’s okay.” 

“No I’m sorry.” Neil looked away from Ernesto. “Can we-”

“Neil, it’s just a name.” Ernesto reached up and grabbed one of Neils hands. “Teagan….” 

Neil kept looking away from Ernesto, his face a muddy pale colour.

“I like it.” 

“Ernie-” 

Ernesto put a hand on Neil’s chin and angled it towards him.

“I think it’s a sweet name. And it’s unisex too.” Ernesto said quickly.

Neil sighed and closed his eyes, gently removing Ernesto’s hand from his face. “You’re just saying that.” 

“No, I really like the name.” Ernesto stated.

“You hate it.” Neil said. “You’re just trying to make me feel better for being an idiot.”

“No, Neil, I don’t hate it and you aren't an idiot.” Ernesto said softly, he rubbed Neil’s hand. “Now if I walked around calling you Sparkler, you’d get mad. But would you be mad if there was a new hero in town called Sparkler? Would you get mad if someone said ‘Hey I’m getting sparklers for the kids’ when around you?” 

Neil chewed on this a moment before speaking up. “No, I wouldn’t.”

“I won’t get mad, or upset, or angry if our new little joy was named Teagan.” Ernesto said.

Neil sighed. “I really don’t want-”

“I think that Teagan is going to benefit from us not getting caught up in the past. What do you think?” Ernesto asked.

Neil looked at Ernesto. He broke a little smile. He leaned down and kissed Ernesto’s cheek. “I think you’re right, and know best in this situation. You have a knack for picking lovely names.” 

Ernesto smiled and went a little flush. “You picked Teagan, don’t forget that.” 

Neil laughed a little, sliding down from the backrest of the couch and wrapping himself around Ernesto. “You decided on it.” 

“It was a team effort.” Ernesto said, he put a hand next to where Neil's hand rested on his midsection. He used the other to cup Neils face and pull the man in for a kiss.

Neil broke off. “You don’t think your dad’s gonna be mad? He was so picky about us even thinking of going with a family name from either side.” 

“If he gives us heck, I’ll just remind him how much he loved the name Teagan.” Ernesto said softly, going back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a good Morning/day/night!


End file.
